


now we match

by myn_x



Series: SportsFest'18 BR Fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: written for a super fittingBR2 prompt:"Get undressed, Taste the fleshBite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh[...]Hold me up against the wall, give it 'til I beg gimme some moreMake me bleed I like it rough."Flesh, by Simon Curtis****prior to the events in this fill, they met up at a bar or something, as they always do, and end up taking things outside





	now we match

**Author's Note:**

> written for a super fitting [BR2 prompt](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1343.html?thread=75839#cmt75839):
> 
> "Get undressed, Taste the flesh  
> Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh  
> [...]  
> Hold me up against the wall, give it 'til I beg gimme some more  
> Make me bleed I like it rough."
> 
> Flesh, by Simon Curtis
> 
> ****prior to the events in this fill, they met up at a bar or something, as they always do, and end up taking things outside

They don't undress so much as rip their clothes off, but only enough to bare the skin they need to carve themselves into each other, as if blood and bruises will make this  _thing_ between them easier to ignore.   
  
"Fucking  _harder_ ," Yahaba growls, tipping his head back against the brick wall Kyoutani has him pinned to. "Didn't bring you in here so you could suckle on me like some pup."  
  
It irritates Kyoutani, it really does, that Yahaba is never satisfied no matter what hoops Kyoutani crashes through to please him. But (somehow) worse than Yahaba being an insufferable prick is that Kyoutani finds himself bending to Yahaba's will -- but not breaking, not yet anyway -- and it fucking pisses him off because he can't figure out why.   
  
Every time he gets close to an answer, he finds himself somewhere like the alley they're currently fucking around in.  
  
Before he can think about it too deeply, Kyoutani clamps his teeth down on Yahaba's shoulder,  _harder_ , as instructed, until the acrid tang of blood fills his mouth. He swallows and nearly gags as Yahaba's yelp melts into a moan, fake and showy just like everything else about him.  
  
The nails on Kyoutani's back pull and dig so deep he has to let go, and for once he's glad Yahaba isn't one to make him soothe the wounds he's left behind. They fuck not with hands and lips and tongue but with teeth and nails and  _Fuck you_ s bitten off in between and at the end of moans.   
  
"Why the fuck did you stop? I said  _harder_."  
  
Yahaba never begs -- he only ever commands in that stupid fucking pretty boy voice of his -- he doesn't have to when his skin does all the begging for him. Besides, Yahaba only ever wants. He doesn't need anything, or anyone. He only fucks with Kyoutani because he  _chooses_  to. And if Kyoutani has to hear that lie one more time...  
  
The soft, pale curve of Yahaba's neck where it meets his shoulder invites Kyoutani to muddy it with purples and reds, to get back at Yahaba for the marks he scratched into his shoulders, unwanted momentos that will sting in the shower. It's the only form of reciprocation either will allow.   
  
So Kyoutani fits his mouth higher up this time, right beneath the fucking beauty mark Kyoutani can never stop thinking about, trying to focus instead on the staccato rhythm of Yahaba's pulse, finally biting down hard enough to make Yahaba gasp  _Fuck, yes_ , and maybe it sounds a little more real.   
  
When Kyoutani finally pulls back, he's not the least bit sorry when he mutters, "There, now we match."

**Author's Note:**

> me: i havent written anything nsfw yet i should probably do that  
> me: *writes a nsfw fill without using the word cock*  
> me: ok thats not what i meant but 
> 
> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Empty Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307255) by [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays)




End file.
